Soul
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This majestic creature lives to protect and aid her fellow troops. Any army is improved with her healing support, but make sure to protect her from Anti AirCraft!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Soul is a flying unit. She is the only troop with no attacking/offensive capability, but can heal any ground Troops, except when she is defending as a Clan Hall troop (in which case she heals damaged Clan Hall Troops and heroes). **When the Soul is deployed, a pulsating circular aura appears around her. If all units have full health, she will start healing the closest troops (although it will have no effect on the healed troops). Should a ground troop be damaged by a Defense, she will fly over and start healing. **Note that Souls will not heal flying units (other Souls, Dragons, Gasbags, Fire Bats)unlike a Generation Spell which heals every kind of troop. **Note that Souls will heal Heroes at a reduced rate of only 50% of her normal healing rate; keep this in mind if you want to use Souls with your Heroes. ***This is why the all Soul and Godless of Archery strategy known as a queen walk is less commonly used. **Unlike all other troops, Souls are measured in (HPS): Heal per second, not in (DPS): Damage per second. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A Soul does not last long if she is in the range of an Anti AirCrafts, so make sure you destroy the Anti AirCrafts first or otherwise occupy them before sending in your Soul(s). One strategy is to send a few Zombombs in to break the wall that is protecting the Anti AirCrafts. Then send in a group of Huges (usually 12 or more) to destroy it. The remaining Anti AirCrafts can be a problem so be able to use a few more troops to take it out. Finally send in a Soul along with other troops after the Huges. As long as the Soul does not get distracted by other Troops taking damage, or is not killed by an Watch Tower or Magic Tower, the Huges will live for a significant amount of time (due to the constant healing) and will distract the defenses while the other troops destroy everything. This is known as a Huge-Soul raid and is pretty effective when attacking a Stronghold 6, and extremely effective with Stronghold 5 since there is only one Anti AirCrafts in this Stronghold level. ** Another strategy is to use Gasbags to tank the hits from an Anti AirCrafts. Since Gasbags target defenses, there is a good chance that the Gasbags will be closer to the Anti AirCrafts than the Soul. The Gasbags may also destroy the Anti AirCrafts too. **Souls can allow Huges and other defensive troops to withstand massive amounts of damage, even doubling that of their normal health. Support durable Troops like Huges with Souls. **You are able to heal a Soul with a Generation Spell. **A Soul can trigger an air trap or air mine, so be careful when deploying them. *'Defensive Strategy' **Souls do not last long if she is in range of a Single-Target defenses or an Air AntiCraft, so make sure you upgrade and protect your Anti AirCrafts as much as possible. **Put your Anti AirCrafts in the middle of the base to prevent ground troops like Huges from destroying it quickly. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Soul has long, white angelic wings with short, white hair. She wears a golden dress that ends in 4 long pieces. Her dress has a white 4 sided star. **At level 3, the color of her aura and the color of her dress both turn from light yellow to a bright purple - pink color (Similar to elixir- pink or level six walls). ---- *'Trivia'Note: Having this many Souls is highly discouraged as your Troops will have no offensive capabilities unless you bring Clan Hall troops or Heroes. ** The Soul in a defensive Clan Hall would heal damaged buildings. This is no longer true and she will now only heal Heroes and other Clan Hall Troops when defending; if Heroes and Clan Hall Troops are taken out, she will do nothing for the rest of the defense. ** As the Soul has no offensive capabilities, Rampage Spells will increase her HPS.